Book 1: Shattered Love
by Bramblepaw
Summary: A young apprentice in WindClan  can't find his true love, will he break the hearts of many she-cats? What will happen in...Shattered Love? I am writing this with a friend...Picklepaw!
1. Alliance

ThunderClan

Leader: Hollowstar- A light brown she-cat with icy blue eyes (Lives: 7)

Deputy: Pineleaf- A dark brown, almost black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Timberfur- A tom with fur that looks like a husky's.

Warriors:

Crookedfur- A orange tom with brown/yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Blazepaw

Bumblesky- A small light gray she-cat

Glowingfur- A tan she-cat with green eyes.

Spottedbird- A blue/grey tom

Strawberrycloud- A dark orange she-cat with green eyes.

Rubarstone- A stong white tom with orange speckles

Apprentice: Hawthornepaw

Blackberryshine- A black she-cat with yellow eyes, blazing like the sun.

Apprentice: Fishypaw

Lavenderpetal- A kind white she-cat

Apprentice: Fruitpaw

Fallenwillow- A gray, white, and orange tortiseshell tom

Disgustinglove- A crazy and wild blonde she-cat

Apprentice: Poisonpaw

Apprentices:

Hawthonepaw- A gray, white, and orange tortiseshell tom

Poisonpaw- A stong black she-cat with green eyes.

Blazepaw- A black and white striped she-cat

Fruitpaw- A tan she-cat with green eyes

Fishypaw- A gray she-cat, kit of Hollowstar and Crookedfur

Queens:

Morningdeath- A white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes [Mate: Rubarstone] [Kits: Glorykit- A gray she-cat and Softkit-A white tom]

Tanglelight- A orange she-cat [Mate: Spottedfur] [Kits: Rainbowkit- A brown, black, white, grey, and orange striped she-cat, Bloodkit- A grey tom, and Gravelkit, a black tom with red eyes]

Elders:

Meebo- A grumpy grey tom brought in the Clan after saving them from a wolf.

Shadowfang- A black tom

WindClan

Leader: Strikingstar- A blonde she-cat with green eyes (Lives: 8)

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Deputy: Lightningbolt- A tan/brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Blessingheart- A nice white she-cat with strange crystal eyes.

Apprentice: Hopepaw: A small white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Hazelpelt- A brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Lonepaw

Chestnutpath- A black/brown tom with green eyes

Pebblerain- A dark brown tom

Snowflake- A white tom

Peachleaf- A tan she-cat with icy blue eyes

Hustleblossom- A gray she-cat

Apprentice: Fluffpaw

Goldendawn- A big golden she-cat with purple eyes

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Embersky- A gray tom

Rosepatch- A orange she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Dazzlepaw

Deathclaw- A black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Dazzlepaw- A orange/brown she-cat with blue eyes

Fluffpaw- A black tom

Bramblepaw- A black and white she-cat

Lonepaw- A black she-cat with few scars.

Willowpaw- A orange/black she-cat

Queens:

Lilypool- A white she-cat with blue eyes. [Mate: Embersky] [Kits: Squirrelkit- A black she-cat with specks of orange with green eyes, Brackenkit- A brown and black tom, and Dogkit- A brown tom with white spots and blue eyes]

Chipmunkfire- A brown she-cat with blue eyes. [Mate: Snowflake] [Kits: Tigerkit- A brown she-cat and Ivykit- A black she-cat, blind in one eye, with yellow eyes.

Elders:

Poppytail- Former ThunderClan leader, captured. A light brown tom.

Lightpaw- A tan apprentice with green eyes. She was made an elder because she broke one arm and one leg in a battle

Riverclan

Leader- Rainstar- misty light gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.(Lives: 8)

Deputy- Smokehollow- A tom with long gray fur and icy blue eyes

Medacine Cat- Willowstream-a silver dappled tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Medacine Cat Apprentice- Frostpaw- a beautiful white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Warriors:

Brackenfur-a brown tabby tom with sharp green eyes.

Mudpelt-a dark brown tom with green eyes

Lilacpond-A tabby grayish blue she-cat with sparkling blue eyes.

Waveflight- A light silver she-cat with two white paws and two black paws. Tailtip is white, chest it white, belly is black. Has aqua blue eyes.

Mistypebble-a light misty gray tabby she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes.

Stonethrush-a dark gray tabby tom with dazling amber eyes.

Sunsoul-A creamy yellow tom with amber eyes.

Robintalon- a small greyy almost black tom with amber eyes.

Ebonystripe-a jet black she-cat with tiger stripes and white paws and electric blue eyes.

Darkwind-A pitch black tom with violet eyes.

Apprentices:

Poppypaw-A white she-cat with black spots and shining amber eyes. Mentor: Mudpelt

Echopaw-A beautiful sliverish grayish tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest and underbelly. Has icy blue eyes. Mentor: Sunsoul

Tanglepaw-a small brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Mentor:Robintalon

Shadowpaw-a black tom with amber eyes. Mentor: Darkwind

Peacockpaw-a pretty dark blue she-cat with green eyes. Mentor: Ebonystripe

Queens:

Brindlestorm- a ginger she-cat with blazing blue eyes.[Kits: Tabbykit, Greykit, Pebblekit]

Aurorasky-a silver dappled tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.[Kits: Brightkit, Bramblekit]

Elders:

Firedust-A white tom with blue eyes.

Scarclaw- an old brown tom with dull green eyes and many scars.

Jaytail- a gray tom with a black muzzle and deep blue eyes

Shadowclan:

Leader- Clawstar- A white tom with smokey gray streaks going down his back and sides. Has blue eyes.(Lives:5)

Deputy: Hawktalon- A reddish tom with massive paws, black ear tips and tailtip

Medacine Cat- Dawnheart- A black she-cat with a silver tailtip

Apprentice: Nightpaw- A black she-cat with dull blue eyes. Has a white front left paw.

Warriors:

Stormclaw- A dark gray tom with brown eyes.

Thornflight- A handsome small brown tom with dark green eyes

Ravencloud- A cute black she-cat with blueish paws tailtip and muzzle.

Whisperbreeze-A small firey ginger she-cat with scarlet tabby stripe. Has very pale blue eyes.

Goldenfur- A golden tom with a firey flash of orange when caught in the sun on his back. Has yellow eyes.

Darktalon- An black tom with white paws and tailtip, has yellow eyes

Blazeheart- A red tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Crookedfeather- A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and many scars.

Brokenfur- An orange tom with rusty orange paws, chest, tailtip, muzzle and underbelly.

Moondapple- A pretty black she-cat white speckles.

Apprentices:

Copperpaw- A firey orange tom with white patches more like spots that make her look like a leopard. Had very bright blue eyes. Mentor: Brokenfur

Icepaw- A cream-brown she-cat with a back dusted dark as if sprinkled with dust. Has bright violet blue eyes. Mentor: Crookedfeather

Shatteredpaw-A black tom with white markings making it look as if his pelt was actually shattered intp pieces. Has green eyes. Mentor: Blazeheart

Marshpaw-dark blue she-cat with a white stream like marking on his chest with golden eyes. Mentor: Darktalon

Littlepaw- a a black she-cat with white patches. Mentor: Ravencloud

Queens:

Mossheart- A light orange she-cat with dark orange eyes [Kits: Dustkit, Blackkit, Timekit]

Leafpelt- A fluffy brown she-cat with bright blue eyes [Kits: Fernkit, Spiderkit, Spottedkit]

Elders:

Tawnydust- An old, once beautiful, calico she-cat with dark green eyes.

Oneear- A big pitch black tom with only one ear and amber eyes.

Windpelt- a white she-cat with dull green eyes. Is the youngest of the elders.

* * *

><p><strong>Look out for the prolouge!<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Bramblepaw and Picklepaw**


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge

Tawnyfall sat down, sighing. She looked around all the other cats and began, "I have recieved a prophecy." She murmered.

Dawnstar sighed, looked at Tawnyfall and said, "Another prophecy so quickly? The cats just had to move because of a forest fire a moon ago. Are you sure?"

Tawnyfall nodded, quickly. "Yes...I'm sure of it." She replied. "Listen..." She murmered and begann the prophecy. "The cotton claws not the health, but emotion, for all of his golden sparks." She looked up for their reaction.

Dawnstar blinked in confusion, then looked at her StarClan Clanmate. "Well, if that is the prophecy, it's the prophecy." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>OMFGZ So thats the prolougue. Hope ya all enjoyed, Thanks for reading! Yes, the rumor is true. If you review this, YOU CAN GET A BOBPAW PLUSHIE OR A PEACOCKPAW POPSICLE! <strong>

**-Picklepaw **


End file.
